Jaydin Eversnow
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sylvia Bullow (mother) Alabaster Eversnow (father) Keydin Eversnow (brother) |creator =DELTA |designer =}} Jaydin Rayleigh Eversnow is a young adult snow leopard with a rough personality. He seemingly has no plans for his future, though he questions the state of his life on a daily basis. Biography Childhood Jaydin was born as the first child of two well-off parents. However, differences between those parents soon resurfaced, and a young Jaydin frequently found hisself in the middle of the arguments his parents got into. Living between the two was a rollercoaster of emotions throughout the weeks, months and years. By the time Jaydin was four years old, his parents had a second child, but their bickering continued. Soon after the birth of the second child, Jaydin's parents began to divorce. Soon, Jaydin was given the burden of personally choosing which of his parents would have custody of him. It was an incredibly difficult decision for a four year old, that ultimately resulted in him picking at random; his mother. The second child was in turn given to the father, who soon retreated to a military base with a friend consoling them. Jaydin was taken by the mother, and moved far away from the father. Now that Jay was in the custody of his mother, he quickly began to realize the mistake he unknowingly made. The mother raised Jaydin in a very close-minded manner, a manner that was the reasoning behind his parents' arguments in the first place. Jay was halfway indoctrinated with racist and homophobic viewpoints due to his mother, though the school system managed to lessen the impact such viewpoints had on the young cat's mind and personality. Jay was scolded and at times even beaten whenever he went against his mother's harsh rules, to the point where he completely stopped letting her know about himself and his life, bottling up his emotions and inadvertently letting it eat away at him. Civilian Life Between the ages of 18 and 23, Jaydin spent most of his time at home in a small, less-than-clean studio apartment in a complex of which his mother was the landlord. Jaydin is given a discount at said landlord's discretion, in exchange for keeping a job and refraining from having any men over at his place, upon other homophobic rules. He worked as a deliveryman for an electronics store, taking large and heavy items such as televisions, refrigerators, washers and dryers, and sometimes smaller items as well, to customers' homes, at times even installing the item(s) for the customer. Jaydin always worked partnered with a coworker to fulfill this job. Since the delivery section of his store is quite small in personnel, he knew all his coworkers well, especially since they were a similar brand of young and punkish as him. The manager didn't mind whatever they did, as long as they get the job done on time. Arrests and Military Correction When Jaydin was 22 years old, he was involved in his first arrest when he and two coworker friends of his were caught trespassing in a construction zone; a building that was in the process of a teardown and rebuild. The three had made a campfire and were eating canned food in a large, empty and dark room when they were confronted by armed policemen, handcuffed and taken to a police station jail. They were only allowed to leave after being questioned and then issued fines. ) and a part of a medical examination unit.]] At age 24, Jaydin's second arrest was arguably more severe. After a less-than-agreeable breakup between himself and his love interest at the time, Jaydin still had a mix of seething and depression welled inside himself as he went to work. At the open lost-and-found desk, he managed to swipe a ring of keys a customer had recently misplaced. With them, Jay went into the parking lot and located the car they went to. He then relatively calmly took the car on a speeding joyride, aimlessly through the streets of his hometown, Overcast, before ultimately being found by civilian police, asleep in the backseat with the engine and heater on. Jaydin was promptly ordered out of the vehicle, handcuffed and brought to a police station for questioning. Jaydin was eventually brought before a judge who, upon reading through his motives on file and saw that no injuries nor not-insignificant damage was caused, gave the young man a choice between being incarcerated for a length of time, or serving a term in the state military with one strike already racked up in the context of potential further administrative punishment within said service. Jay had taken the latter option, and was soon shipped off to a military base within the city to begin his entrance processing, basic training and term. Familial Relationships Jaydin's relationship with his mother is quite complicated. On one hand she constantly suspects him of having homosexual relationships among other suspicions, and on the other hand she cares for him because he is her only son. Her caring is never obvious to Jay. Indeed it is quite subtle and only he understands what he has between hisself and his mother. Jaydin's father never contacted the mother again, mostly because the mother told him never to do so. Jay barely knows his father because of this. The father, despite deeply wanting to contact his eldest son, has no way to do so, since they were separated at a time where Jay didn't have any contact information. Jaydin doesn't hate his father nor does he even dislike them. At times, the young man desperately wants to connect with his distant father, but at the same time, he is also scared to. The young man doesn't have any contacts or connections with his extended family. Personality and Traits Jaydin has many facets to his persona. On the outside he naturally shows himself as rough around the edges and comparable to a delinquent punk who never does any good for the world. Bystanders could easily see him as a young adult who never grew out of the high school life. On the inside, Jaydin is a mess of many different emotions such as anger, jealousy, sadness and even longing for forgiveness and love. This was all due to the way his childhood progressed, and the way his mother raised him. The close-minded nature of his mother's harshly handled teachings conflicted with the way he saw the world as it was in reality, and so he gathered a very complex inner psyche that constantly opposed itself, leading to the torn self that he lives with now. A good example of this torn psyche is shown in his homophobic tendencies, yet his enjoyment of intimacy with his few male friends suggests other things. Jaydin sometimes blames hisself for the way his growth period played out, stemming from his decision to be left in the custody of his mother. There is always a great lot of things on Jaydin's mind, and immersing hisself in the digital world through either his phone or his computer helps to take his mind off said thoughts. This has led to habitual isolation, even outside of his home. He wants to be alone, but at the same time he needs someone to care for him. Jaydin's propensity to get into trouble partially comes out of his need for outside attention and closeness. At times he can't even enjoy himself with gentle affection, finding more pleasure in being punished, even severely, as was normal for him as a child. A habit of stealing from stores found its way into Jay's life, not because of a lack of funds, but because he liked to see what he could get away with. At some point this even led to a brief stint of pickpocketing, which he only stopped because he was eventually prosecuted. Trivia *Jaydin is markedly above average in math subjects less complicated than calculus. *He owns and repairs his own car that his mother left him to go buy another for herself. *He self-consciously doesn't like attention brought to his wide thighs. *He has a particular attraction to tigers. *Jaydin naturally has a longer than average tongue, and some say there is more than one piercing in it. *The fork in Jaydin's tongue is not natural; it is a body mod willingly cut out some time after his 18th birthday. *Jaydin showers once a week. *He often drinks between one and two gallons of milk per week; similarly he drinks much more milk than he does plain water. *He has always been free of any monetary debts due to a combination of basic accounting skills and the fact that he rarely buys anything but food and drink. *He is known to pull all-nighters quite often, with the help of copious amounts of coffee and/or energy drinks. *Jaydin often sleeps more than twelve hours on days off-work. *Jaydin spends nights at friends' apartments almost as much as he does at his own. See Also *Campfire (Short Story) Category:Characters